A Magical Surprise
by dmitri-lowence
Summary: Charmed Twilight Crossover A new student comes to Forks High School and trouble soon follows. Can the new student be the cause of it. I mean, she's only a Halliwell.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Class." Announced Mr. Kornic, the history teacher. Bella and I were right smack dab in the middle of it. "Today we are going to start our study on the Salem Witch Trials. Does anyone know anything about them?" No hands went up.

"I didn't think so." The teacher thought to himself in his head, though of course I could hear it. I had learned about this so many times, I probably knew more than the textbook and teacher put together.

"They began in . . ." his lecture started. It would continue until he ran out of time at the end of the period.

I always looked forward to this part of the class, studying the witches I mean. It entertained me immensely. Though I had never met a witch, I believed they were out there. I mean, if there were vampires and mangy mutts that could pass for mythical creatures, why wouldn't there be witches?

The bell finally rang and Bella and I got up from our seats. "That was fun." I stated as we walked out of the room.

"Yeah." Bella lied. "Lots of fun." I laughed and put my arm around her. She was so funny when she fell asleep and then tried to hide it.

"What was your favorite part?' I persisted, seeing how far I could take it before she told me to shut it.

"Um." She stammered.

"The part with the back of your eyelids?" I offered.

"You noticed?" I asked, embarrassed.

"No." I said sarcastically. This continued all the way to our math room, but was forced to stop when the bell rang. A new girl walked in the door.

"You've been replaced." I whispered to Bella.

"Oh no." she replied. "What ever will I do?" We snickered and were then called to attention by the teacher.

"Class." He said. "This is Patience Halliwell. She has just moved here from California and will be joining our class starting today." He turned to her. "Why don't you tell us some things about yourself, Ms. Halliwell?"

"Um." She hesitated. Her heartbeat accelerated. She was nervous. "I have two sisters." She stammered.

"Very good." Said the teacher. "Why don't you take a seat next to Ms. Swan." He motioned toward the only open seat in the room. She quickly walked to the seat, obviously anxious to get out of the front of the room. Everyone watched her as she walked to her seat."

"Do you have a nickname Patience?" asked the teacher, just as she had put her books on the desk.

"Pat." She said.

"Thank you." He replied and made a note in his grade book.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The new girl was quite different and the rest of the student body didn't seem to pay as much attention to her as they had Bella, though they hadn't been hearing about her every day of their lives.

At lunch, she didn't have anywhere to sit, so Bella invited her to sit with us on the end of our shared table.

"Hey Pat!" Bella yelled across the lunchroom as the girl desperately looked around for an empty spot to sit in. Bella had briefly talked to her during math and she looked relived to see a familiar face. So she waved back and came to sit with us.

"Hi Bella, Edward." She said. She had only an apple for lunch.

"First day jitters?" I asked, pointing at the apple.

"I usually don't eat a lot." She said, as Bella began to ravenously attack her slice of pizza.

"So what's your story?" Bella asked her. "I haven't heard about anyone moving into town lately."

"No. I didn't move here." She said. "Well, not with my family. I'm staying with a family friend so I can go to school here."

"Why would you move here to go to school?" I asked.

"Someplace different." She said. I could tell she was lying by her accelerated heartbeat. So I decided to check her mind to see why, just because I could, or so I thought. O focused as hard as I could, but couldn't find her mind anywhere in the mess of other voices in the cafeteria.

"Where's Alice?" Bells suddenly asked.

"She went hiking with Jasper and Esme." I replied. Bella would know what that meant. They had all gone hunting.

"Your family likes to hike?" Pat asked.

"Yes. We go quite often." I said.

"Why didn't' you go?" she asked.

"I didn't want to go this time. They were going far away and I didn't feel like being gone for that long."

"What about you Bella. Do you like to hike?" she asked.

"No." Bella said truthfully. "It's not something I'm very good at. I'm very clumsy."

"So is my sister." Said Pat. "Once she even ended up in the hospital." She laughed to herself, remembering a memory that I still couldn't find. This was beginning to frustrate me.

"Only once?" Bells asked. "I lost count of how many times I've gone to the hospital from my clumsiness." She looked at me. I knew.

"Including the time I was gone, I'd have to estimate about 23 times know."

"Do you really remember them all?" Pat asked.

"My father is a local doctor." I explained. "He helps me keep count." She smiled.

"How many siblings do you have?" Bella asked her.

"Just my two sisters." Pat replied. "Pearl and Penny."

"Patience, Pearl and Penny." I said. "All p names."

"Yeah." She said. "It's kind of a family tradition. My mom's name is Phoebe and my Aunt's names are Piper, Paige, and Prudence. Then there are my cousins Philip and Pansy."

"Do you have any cousins not named p something?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." She replied. "There's Wyatt and Chris." Then the bell rang.

"I'll see you guys in class tomorrow." She said and waved good-bye to us.

"There's something wrong with her." I told Bella as we walked to our next class.

"What do you mean?"

"I tried really hard, but couldn't find her thoughts."

"Do you think she's like me and you can't read them?"

"I don't know." I replied.

"Don't worry about it too much." She said.

The rest of the day went pretty normally. Then afterwards I drove Bella home.

"Are you coming back?" She whispered as I was saying good-bye to her. She was referring to me sneaking back in through her bedroom window.

"Not tonight." I said. "I'm going to go home and spend some time with Carlisle."

"Oh. See you tomorrow morning then." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then went back to my car.

Later, when I was driving home, I nearly hit someone walking in the road. It had been almost dark when I had dropped Bella off, so by then it was completely dark.

"Watch out!" I yelled out the car window at the guy in the road. He didn't say anything, but conjured a fireball out of thin air and threw it at my car. The entire front end burst into flames.

"What the hell." I said, landing on my feet on the ground a couple feet away from the car.

The guy must have seen me lump because he said, "What are you boy?" and took a couple steps toward me.

"What are you?" I retorted. "Some clown, freak hybrid?"

He snarled at me and another fireball appeared. I was very confused. I had seen lots of things in my life, but never someone who could make fire appear out of thin air.

Then, just as he was about to throw the new ball at me, a knife came flying though the air and hit him right in the middle of the chest. He immediately burst into flames and was gone.

I looked behind me and found Pat standing in a tree. She looked worried, as if she hadn't meant for me to see that.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Follow me." She said and jumped out of the tree, landed daintily on her feet, and started to walk into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What's going on?" I called to Pat as she walked quickly in front of me. I was following her into the woods. Sure, I could protect myself from her, I think. But I had no idea where she was leading me. Or what she was. I knew she wasn't a vampire, or a werewolf, but she wasn't a human either. She had a different smell to her; like herds and smoke, yet somehow sweet. It was strange.

"You'll find out in a minute. I want to make sure non of them are following us." She replied, pushing some branches that were in front of her, blocking her way, to the side.

I continued to follow her for a few more minutes until I could see a small campfire a ways in front of us. There were two other people sitting by the fire, both girls I realized when we got closer. One was a couple years older than Pat and the other couldn't have been older than ten.

"These are my sisters." Pat said. "Pearl and Penny." The older one glared at me angrily, as if I had done something wrong, while the other just starred at me with empty eyes.

"What are you three doing in here?" I asked. Then turned to Pat and said, "I thought you were staying with someone."

"No." she confessed. "We are staying here. It is not safe to stay anywhere else."

"Hiding from what?" I asked. Or was it a who?

"The thing you nearly hit with your car tonight, we are hiding form that, and other beings like that one, though he was a weak one. There are others, much stronger ones."

"And what exactly are these things?" I asked. If they were dangerous, I had to know.

"They are demons." The older of the girls said. Pearl, I guessed. "And they want to kill us."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because of what we are." Pat answered before her sister could. They didn't want to tell me something and I was going to find out what it was. I would just find it in their minds. I f it was something this important, it should be easy enough to find. But when I tried, I couldn't read any of their minds.

"What are you?" I asked slowly, but sternly.

"What are you, Edward Cullen?" asked the smallest one, Penny. "You aren't a human, and you aren't a demon. Are you some sort of shape shifter, or a werewolf? I've heard they exist around here."

"No." I said. "I am none of those."

"You're a vampire." Said Pearl. How had she known?

"How-" I started.

"I had a vision of you hunting." She said. "A gift my mother's genes gave me." She stood up off the ground and came toward me. She was taller than I thought she would be, maybe even taller than me. She was also very skinny and had the same dark brown hair as Pat.

"Are there anymore of your kind here?" she continued.

"There is a whole coven." She said. "Three of them as far as I can figure."

"Do you mean harm?" Pearl asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Pat. "They're vampires!"

"I know." She said. "But you didn't see my vision. They're different."

"It depends what you are." I said. "Whose side you're on."

"We're the good guys." Said Penny.

"We're witches." Said Pearl. Witches! I was talking to a witch! This was exciting. Even more exciting than the time. . . lets not go there.

"You are?" I asked, trying very hard to stay composed. "I didn't even know you existed. Why are you hiding form these demons? Aren't you strong enough to beat them?"

"Not all of them." Said Pearl.

"They took our mom and dad and our uncles and aunts too." Said Penny. "We don't know where they are. Mom just told us to hide from them."

"What about your cousins?" I asked.

"We're not sure about them." Said Pat. "All we know is that we are okay and they're looking for us. Somehow they know we're here somewhere."

"Why don't you guys come and stay at our house?" I offered. "It would probably be safer than staying in the woods, and more comfortable." But would Carlisle approve?

"Are all of the vampires in your coven like you?" Pearl asked. She must have been talking about our diet. That must have been what she had seen in her vision as well.

"Yes.' I said. "None of you will become a meal. Just as long as you don't go walking around with huge open gashes."

"I have to warn you." She warned. "Trouble seems to follow us in huge quantities."

"We can handle it." I assured.

"Alright." She decided. "We will come and stay with you, but just until we find out where our parents are."

"That is perfectly fine." I said. Follow mw." I started to leave.

"Wait." Pat called. "We need to get our things first." I looked around the campsite, not remembering seeing anything that would belong to them. I had been correct. There was nothing but the fire and the standard forest inhabitants. But they each walked over to one of the huge trees and put a hand in one of the many large hollowed out knots and produced items. Pearl pulled a thick book. Pat pulled out a bag of what I guessed was potion supplied, and Penny got a suitcase, probably filled with the bare minimum of cloths for them all.

"Okay." Pearl said, her and her sisters coming back over by me. "We're ready know." Out of curiosity, I glanced down at the bag of supplies. On the top was a jar that read vampire fangs. Then next to it was werewolf fur and toad kidneys.

I gulped. "This way." I said and took off in the direction of the road.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Who are they?" Carlisle demanded in his head when we walked in the door. He didn't show it on his face, but I could tell he was upset.

"I'll explain later." I said. Then I turned back to them. "I'll show you to your rooms."

"Thank you again, Edward." Pat said. She sounded sincere, but I was worried. I couldn't read their minds and could never be sure if they were good or not.

I led them up the large staircase to the rooms upstairs. There were many unused rooms there, most of which weren't set up for any specific task. Esme did however, like to keep a couple ready just incase a need for them ever came up. This was one of those times.

"You can pick which rooms you want." I said to the three of them. I showed them three of the rooms that were down the hall from mine.

"I think we'll all just stay in one." Said Pearl cautiously, incase her turning down my offer would enrage me. She must have never met a vampire like me before. A normal one might be insulted, but I was indifferent.

"Whatever." I said. "Do you need anything to eat?" Now that I thought of it, they all looked starved, dirty, like they had all been through a lot.

They looked at me strange because I was a vampire offering them food. Probably not the kind of food they were used to.

"Don't worry." I quickly corrected. "It's normal food, I promise. The kitchen is down the stairs and to your right. They bathrooms' are about every ten doors. There are towels and stuff in there already. Call me if you need anything."

"We will." Pearl said and they went into the largest of the three rooms.

I went down the stairs to find Carlisle. He must have gone upstairs when I was showing them around because he wasn't down there anywhere. So I went back up the stairs and found him in his office.

"I'm sorry." I stammered as I walked into the room to find him sitting at his desk, reading some paperwork he had brought home to finish. "I should have asked you if they could stay before I brought them."

"What are they?" he asked, ignoring my idiotic plea. "They aren't vampires and they aren't werewolves."

"They're witches." I replied. "They are hiding here because they're parents were captured." After I had said it, I thought about what I had said and realized just how nutty it sounded.

"What are they hiding from?" he asked, appearing as if what I had just said was a normal occurrence. I was shocked.

"Demons." I said. "I was attacked by one of them on my way home."

"Is that why you walked home?" he asked, looking up at me for the first time. "What happened to your car?"

"It kind of blew up." I said.

"Did you take care of it?"

"I am going as soon as I'm done speaking with you." I replied. "Though I think tomorrow I'll have to borrow one of Rosalie's cars."

"Why don't you take Emmett's." he offered. "It might be safer to have his blown up instead of hers."

"Good all." I said. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No." he said. "Just make sure nothing blows up here while Esme's gone. She'd have a cow if she came back and the place was a mess."

"Right." I said and walked out the door to go and take care of my poor car. Of well, I would get a new one. Maybe a better one, though I like that car a lot. I would probably just get the same one.

The street was deserted and the car had stopped burning. There was no trace of the demon that Pat had killed, just a small scorch mark that could easily pass for burnt rubber from a speeding car.

Where to dump my car was a problem though. I could throw it in the ocean, maybe that would be the best. Or I could dig a giant hole and bury it. This was depressing. Maybe I could just get Rosalie to fix it next time she came to visit. Yeah, that was the best answer. Even though half of it was burned to a crisp, I could still have a little hope that Rose could fix it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Have you made any progress?" I asked the three girls when I returned from retrieving my car. They were all just sitting in their room, talking about who knows what. They had stopped as soon as I had opened the door.

"No." answered Pat. "But we could use something." She said it shyly, like she was embarrassed to ask.

"What can I get you?" I asked.

"Do you have a U.S. map we could barrow?" She finished. "We can use it to find our parents."

"Sure." I said. "Do you want to go in the library and find a whole book of maps. We've got at least three that I know of."

"That would be great." Pearl cut in. "Penny, grab the book and we'll go."

"Do you mind if I come with?" I asked. "Or is this something you would rather do on your own?" I was very curious about how they could use a map to find people.

"I guess that's fine. It might be kind of boring though." Pearl said. Penny went over got off the floor ad went over to the bed where the large book Pearl had been carrying before. I must have been important if they lugged it everywhere with them. Maybe it was a spell book. A real witches spell book. I wanted to squeal like a teenage girl that has just been asked out by the star football player, but didn't because that would have been just wrong.

"Okay." Said Pearl. "Let's go."

I led them down the hall to the large library Carlisle kept. All of the walls were covered with bookshelves, with every type of book. Romance novels, medicine references, and dictionaries in ten different languages. Everything. The three of them sat on chairs at the table that sat in the middle of the room while I went to get the maps. I found the three books. One with the world broken down into countries, one with the U.S. broken up into states, and one with road maps of all the state.

"Will these work?" I asked, plotting all the books on the table in front of them. The thud they made echoed off the walls.

"Wow." Said Penny, her eyes bulging out of her head. She highly resembled a primate.

"These are perfect." Said Pat. "Thank you so much Edward."

"Don't mention it." I said, and sat at the only open chair left at the table. "Can I still watch?"

"Of course." She said, and pulled a crystal out of her pocket. It was attached to a long string.

Penny took the book of the whole world and opened to the front page, where there was a picture of the entire world. Pat took the crystal and started to spin it in circles around the map, concentrating intently on the map.

"What's she doing?" I asked Pearl, leaning closer to her. She was sitting closest to me.

"It's called scying." She explained. "By concentrating on the person you are looking for, the crystal should land on where they are on the map. It usually works, as long as the person is somewhere that is on the map." As she finished the sentence, the crystal hit the map and stuck there. We all leaned forward at the same time, Pearl and I hitting heads.

"Ouch." She said, grabbing her head with one hand. "You have a hard head."

"Like granite." I replied. I let her lean in first, then put my head in. It was more her business where the crystal landed than mine.

It had landed on the U.S. "They're still in the country." Said Pat, relief strong in her voice. Next, she pulled out the book with just the states and opened it to the page that had the whole country on it. Again she twirled the crystal over the map, concentrating intently on her missing family members. It took less time this time, for the crystal to find its mark. It had we all put our heads over the map, this time being more aware of where everyone else's heads were. Utah.

"How are we going to get to Utah?" asked Penny. "If Wyatt or Chris were here they could take us, but we don't know where they are."

"You could barrow our jet." I offered, then tried to remember who Wyatt and Chris were. Oh yeah, cousins.

"We wouldn't want to do that." Said Pearl. "You've done so much for us already. Besides, if a demon attacked us on the plane, we would probably wreck it."

"Don't worry." I said. "Or if you're really against it, we could drive there."

"I would prefer that." She said. "Just to be safe." Pat had the final book out now and was searching through it for the maps Utah. There were a lot of them, though not as many as some of the other states. She started with the first page.

"So you don't know where your cousins are?" I asked. I felt bad. They must have been really worried.

"No." said Pearl. "Though I don't think they were taken with the others. They are probably out there somewhere."

"Will they be able to find you?" I questioned. "I mean, can they do this for you? Or can't you do this to get find them?"

"We could just call them." She said. "But I don't want until we know exactly where our parents are."

"Call them?" I asked. "Like on the phone?"

"No." she replied. "They are part white lighter." I must have given her a look of complete incomprehension because then she added, "White lighters are like guardian angels. They can do this thing called orbing. That's how they get from one place to another. And if you call one's name, they can here you and orb to wherever you are."

"Oh." I said. I had never known there was so much magic out there I didn't know about.

"Found them." Pat said, getting our attention back on the priority of the moment.

"Where are they?" Pearl asked.

"In a town called Provo." She said.

"Chris!" called Pearl. No one said anything, just waited for something to happen. Then, there was a little noise, that can only be described as a fairy twinkle, but what appeared was certainly not a fairy.


	6. Author's Note 1

Author's Note 1

Okay, so I have a problem. I didn't see the end of the Charmed series and don't know what happened. The question I have is if Page and Phoebe ended up with guys at the end and if they did, what are their names.

I suppose I should have thought of that before I started writing a Charmed crossover, but, me being the idiot I am, didn't. So, if any of you guys out there could help me out, I would forever be in your debt.

Thanx!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Flashy, blue, sparkles appeared in the air, and turned into the form of two men, both tall and muscular, though one was younger than the other.

The younger one was also s couple inches shorter and had messy black hair that went down into his eyes. The other was taller and had blonde hair, just as messy as the other's, but longer. He also had a little goatee.

"Chris!" yelled Penny, and ran over to the shorter on and through her arms tightly around his middle.

"And Wyatt." Said Pat and walked over to give the other man a slightly gentler hug.

"You called?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Said Pearl, walking over to greet her cousins as well. "We found our parents and yours."

"Really." Wyatt said, surprised. "We didn't know where to start."

"That's why girl's make better witches than guys." Teased Penny.

"Sure." Chris said. "Where are they and how can we get there?"

"Wait." Wyatt commanded, noticing me and sensing I wasn't one of them. "Who's this guy?"

"That's Edward Cullen." Pat explained. "We never could have found out where mom and dad were without his help."

"What is he?" Chris asked, noticing the same abnormalities his brother had.

"I'm a vampire." I said, getting my two cents into the conversation.

"What?" Wyatt shouted, getting into a protective stance. He wasn't going to trust me that easily.

"Don't worry Wyatt." Pearl said. "He's different. His whole family is different. They're . . . vegetarians."

"A blood sucker that doesn't suck blood?" Chris asked.

"Not exactly." I said. Alarm entered the men's eyes again. "Not human blood."

"What about witches?" asked Wyatt. "Or white lighters?"

"Nope." I replied. "Animals." They relaxed a little, though not all the way. I would have to prove it to them.

"Have you ever seen a vampire before?" I asked them.

"Yeah." Chris said. "They weren't very nice."

"Well, what color were the vampire's eyes."

"Vampires have red eyes." Stated Wyatt.

"Right." I said. "And what color eyes do I have?" They both winced their eyes to get a better look at my face, not daring to step closer.

"Gold." Wyatt concluded.

"Correct." I said. "When we feed on animals instead of humans, our eyes turn golden instead of red."

"Oh." They both replied, and let their guards down even more.

"So where are mom and dad?" Chris asked.

"In a little town in Utah." Pat said. "Provo."

"Great, let's go." Chris said.

"Wait." Pearl said. 'We can't just go into the lair of who knows what demon unprepared. We need to make vanquishing potions."

"Sometimes, I think our moms traded kids at birth." Said Chris." You think just like mom."

"How can we make potions if we don't know what demons we're going up against?" Wyatt asked.

"We could just make some generic potions, ones that work on all sorts of demons." Offered Pat.

"I guess that would work." Pearl replied. "Edward. Can we use your kitchen?"

"Of course." I said. "You can help yourselves to any supplies you find. Though I don't think I would have anything you would need."

"That's okay. We'll send Wyatt and Chris to get supplies." Pat said. "Let's see what we can find in the book." She walked back over to the table where they had left their coveted book, picked it up, and brought it back over to them.

"Let's go back in our room." Penny said. "It's more comfortable there." I could tell she was tired. They were all tired.

"Good idea." Chris said. "Then you guys can rest while we go and find the supplies and no arguing about it." He held up a finger just as all three of them were about to protest. "You all look as if you went through a paper shredder. You need to sleep."

"Fine." Pearl sighed. "Let's get moving though. The fast we get things done, the faster we can find our parents." They all agreed with he and went to their room to find the potion recipes they would use to save their parents, leaving me alone in the library.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Thank you so much for your help Edward." Pearl said. They her and her sisters had recuperated while her cousins found and made the potions they needed. They were now about to leave to find their parents.

"You're welcome." I said, trying to hide my disappointment. I had been so happy to find witches and now they were leaving. "If you ever need any help, you know where to find me." I added.

"Of course." Penny cut in. She pushed her way in front of her sister and gave me a big hug. I was touched. The only person that was that affectionate with me was Bella.

She released me when her sister touched her shoulder. She still didn't fully trust me. "We will call you when this thing is over." She said. "Just to let you know how it all turned out." I nodded my approval.

"We had better get going." Wyatt said. Pearl, Pat, and Penny walked over to the boys, each of them taking one of their hands. Pat gave one last wave and they were gone, in a whirl of blue flashes.

"Wow." Bella said through the receiver of the phone. I had called her after the Halliwells had left and told her the whole story. Retelling it made me realize how far fetched it was, though Bella believed it.

The Halliwells had been here for only a day and a half and I had called Bella to tell her I wasn't going to be able to see her when they were here, though I hadn't given her a reason because she hadn't asked for one. She was so understanding . . . sometimes.

"Do you want to do something today?" she asked.

"Sure." I said. "What are you in the mood for." I didn't even know what time it was, or if it was light out. Maybe I should figure that out first.

"I don't know. Surprise me." She said and hung up. I wasn't going to have a say in it.

SO I sat on the couch and thought about what we could do today. We could go to Port Angels for lunch. Right, needed to find out what time it was. I got off my butt and went into the kitchen to check the clock on the never- been- used microwave. 1:30 in the afternoon, sort of late for lunch, so maybe dinner and a movie, or maybe a picnic on the beach. Oh, I was so bad at deciding what to do.

I changed my cloths- because I had been wearing the same ones I had when I had last seen Bella- and got in Carlisle's Mercedes to go and get her.

"Hello." She said as she skipped the car ten minutes later. She hadn't even given me time to get out and come to her.

"Get in." I instructed and opened her door for her. She did as I instructed and had her seatbelt on before I could get back in. She was excited.

"Carlisle's car?" she asked. "What did you do to yours?"

"It had an accident." I said. "But Rosalie should have it fixed in no time."

"Good." She said. "I was thinking. You know what we should do tonight?"

"Hmm?" I replied.

"I think we should go for supper in Port Angles." She said. "And then a walk on the beach."

Perfect, just what I had thought of. "Okay." I said. "Whatever you want to do." I speed off in the direction of the city.

"Where would you like to go?" I asked, as we were driving through downtown Port Angels. It had been a long car ride. I couldn't ever remember Bella talking that much in a day, much less a one-hour car ride.

"Let's go there." She said, pointing out the car window toward an upscale Chinese restaurant. We had never been there before, but if she wanted to, we were going to go.

I found a parking spot easily enough and we went inside. An attractive Chinese woman showed us to one of the many of the close to the floor tables that had pillows on the floor that you sat on. She handed us our menus and walked away to serve another couple that had just come in the door.

"This is cool." Bella commented.

"Yeah." I said. "So what do are you going to order?" I was curious because I hadn't known that Bella liked Chinese food, especially because this restaurant served mostly sushi.

"I don't know." She said. "What are you going to order?" I thought she was playing with me, but she looked completely serious and waited for me answer.

"Um, whatever you get." I replied. We looked over the menus. She decided on a salmon and squid sushi while I got a chicken dish that had some sort of special sweet sauce on it because she couldn't choose between them.

When the food came, she gobbled it ravenously, as if she hadn't eaten anything in years, When she had finished with her plate, she eat mine as well and two plates after that.

When she had finished her bowl of pudding like dessert, she leaned back and let out a great sigh.

"That was good." She said. "I'm so full now."

"Good." I replied. "I had no idea you liked Chinese food that much. Or could eat that much."

"I have my moments." She said. "Should we go for that walk now?"

"Yes." I said. "Can I have the bill please?" I flagged down the waitress and paid the bill.

We left the restaurant and headed for the beach. The sun was setting and the view on the beach was amazing! The yellows, red, oranges, and purples blended together perfectly.

"This is nice." Bella commented while we were walking.

"Yes." I agreed. "It is very beautiful." She sighed and sat on the sandy beach. "

"I'm tired." She said.

"I'm not surprised." I replied. "After the meal you just ate, and all the stuff's that been going on lately."

"Tell me about it." She huffed and reached forward to take off her shoes. She played with the sand between her toes for a while as we sat and watched the sun go down for the night.

"I'm sorry." She suddenly said, as the last rays of the sun went below the water's line.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked, confused. I couldn't think of anything she should be sorry for, unless she was going into one of her change- me- into- a- vampire spiels.

"For this." She said and turned to face me completely. She had a large knife in her hands that scared even me until I remembered it could do nothing to harm me.

"Bella." I breathed. "What are you doing?"

"Bella is no longer here." She said, though it wasn't really her. Her voice had gotten many octaves lower, to the point where it sounded deadly.

She lunged at me with the knife, trying to stab me in the chest. I flung back onto my butt and scrambled to get up, but she was quicker than I. This really wasn't Bella. But what had happened to her?

"Where's Bella?" I demanded. I would have grabbed the imposter if they hadn't been inside Bella's body. I didn't want to hurt it.

"She's gone." They said. "You don't have to worry about her ever again." She lunged at me again, this time faking to the right and coming up behind me. I barley had time to gasp before she slid the knife over me throat.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I had been worried for a minute, but when the knife slid over my throat, no blood left it. The knife simply bounced off my rock hard skin.

The Bella imposter hissed in anger as the realization that she wouldn't be able to kill me with a simple knife came into view.

I chuckled and grabbed her hand, paying attention not to grab too hard so I didn't hurt Bella's body.

"Now." I said. "Who are you and where is Bella?"

"I told you." The imposter replied. "She's gone and never coming back."

"You lie." I said, trying to control my temper. "Bring her back."

"No." the person answered and disappeared from my hand.

"I should go home and figure this out." I said and left eh beach to go home.

Once there, everyone looked at me, puzzled. I usually didn't come home this early when I was out with Bella.

"Where's Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I took her home already. She has a big test to study for."

"And you didn't stay to help her?"

"No." I said. "Did anyone call?"

"No." he replied. I nodded and headed for the stairs. I had a hunch this was some sort of demon that had taken Bella over and Pat and her family were the only ones that could help me now. So I waited by the phone for then to call.

Two thirty the next day, the phone rang. "Hello." I said, picking it up before the first ring was finished.

"Hey Edward." Pat said. "We got everyone back safe."

"That's good." I said, trying not to rush to my problem, but I had to ask. "Pat, I need your help."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Someone or something has taken over Bella. She tried to kill and then ran off."

"That's terrible." She said. "We'll come and pick you up. Then you can tell us the rest of the story." She hung up before I could say another word. But, two seconds later, her and Wyatt were standing in my bedroom.

"Are you okay?" she asked, rushing over to answer the question for herself.

"I'm fine." I said. "She underestimated how durable I am."

"Come back t our house." She said. "We can help you better their."

"Okay." I said hesitantly. I had no idea what orbing was going to be like. But nonetheless, I grabbed her hand and she grabbed Wyatt's and we were off.

The sensation only lasted a couple seconds, but it felt like I was flying over everything faster than I had ever run. Then we were in the attic of a house.

"Your house?" I asked.

"My Aunt Piper's." she replied. "This is where we keep The Book Of Shadows."

"Oh." I said, pretending I knew what that was.

"That's the huge book we had with us. It had information on all demons known to witches as well as other creatures and all sorts of spells and potions and stuff. It's like the ultimate witch resource book."

"Can it help us figure out what has taken over Bella's body?" I asked.

"Maybe." She said. "But my aunt's or uncle Leo might know too. It would be faster to ask them than to look through the entire book. Let's go downstairs and find them." Wyatt went down first, then Pat, and then I so they could stop anyone from trying to kill me. They hadn't told anyone they had left.

There were three women probably in their early or mid forties in the kitchen, gossiping about who knows what when we entered.

"Who's that?" one of them asked, getting distracted from the conversation when she was me. She was very thin and has long, red, hair. From where she was sitting on the couch, se had a perfect view of the doorway we had come in.

"Aunt Paige, this is Edward Cullen." Pat said. "The one that helped us."

"What's he dong here?" asked one of the other sisters. This one looked to be the oldest. Her long, dark brown hair was pulled back in a high ponytail on the back of her head. She was wearing a deep purple sweater that looker strange on her because it was not something that would have been from her generation. She was trying to look young.

"He needs our help." She replied. "His girlfriend had been taken over by something and I have a feeling it was our fault that something found them in the first place."

"Come here." Said the last sister that had not spoken yet. She looked the youngest of the bunch. Sew had black hair that was about shoulder length and was wearing a tight t-shirt and blue jeans. She also had a large gash on her arm that I guessed came from wherever they had been.

I looked at Pat to see if she could give me any clue as to what this woman was going to do to me.

"Don't worry." He voice came into my head. "She's my mother and wants to see your memories of what happened."

I looked back toward Pat's mother and cautiously walked toward her.

"Have a seat," she said, patting the empty space on the couch next to her. I sat and she put her hands on my head; one on each side. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, concentrating intently on the memories in my head.

I closed my eyes too to try and remember every detail that had happened the other night.

After a couple minutes, she pulled her hands away from my head. I opened my eyes to find her's open as well.

"Phoebe." Piper asked. "What happened?"

"I think your Bella has been taken over by another witch." She said, looking at her sisters. "Or she's been possessed by a spirit."

"Can you fix her?" I asked.

"Of course." Phoebe said, turning to me and smiling. "We just need a couple hours to get things ready."

"How are we going to find her?" I asked. "She disappeared into thin air."

"My husband can find her." Piper said.

"I'll go and get the book." Paige said. "Pat, can you go and find Pansy and ask her to come and help me.

"Sure." Pat said and went out the front door to get her cousin.

"Leo!" Piper yelled, calling her husband. I took this as the same thing Pearl had done before when she had called Chris. A couple seconds later, the same blue sparkles appeared, but this time they brought an older man with them. He was probably in his late forties.

"A vampire?" he asked skeptically, eyeing me head to toe.

"Don't worry." Piper said. "He's the one that helped the girls."

"Oh." He said. "Hi there."

"Hello." I said. Pat came back in the room, followed by a girl that looked a little older than Penny.

"Yeah mom." The girl said to her mother, but her eyes were fixed on me.

"I need you to help me make some potions."

"Okay." She said. Her mother got up off the couch and went up the stairs to get the large book. The girl went into the kitchen to start getting ingredients ready. Paige came back downstairs a few minutes later, holding the large book and then went into the kitchen to help her daughter.

Meanwhile, Piper was explaining the situation to Leo. He nodded as she told him my story and thought about details.

"I think Phoebe was right. It sounds like either a witch or spirit possession."

"Edward?" I heard my name all of a sudden. Penny was standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Hello Penny." I said. She came running toward me and gave me a huge hug. I noticed she had a broken arm and a scabbed over cut on her forehead, but other than that she looked pretty good. "What are you doing here?"

"I came because I need your aunts' help." I said.

"Oh." She said. "Pearl sensed you were here and wants you to come upstairs."

"Okay." I said and followed the girl up the stairs.

Besides the attic room, the stairs to the attic, there were also a couple bedrooms upstairs. Penny went into one of them. Inside, Pearl was lying in a bed. She had bandages all up her arms and on her head. Her eyes were closed but I could tell she was awake.

"Pearl." Penny said. "Edward is here to talk to you."

Slowly and with much effort, her eyes opened and her head turned toward us.

"Hello Edward." She said, then looked at her little sister. "Penny, go back down stairs and help mother."

"Okay." She said and skipped out of the room.

"What happened to you?" I asked her after Penny had left.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I was attacked." She stated plainly. "What does it look like happened?"

"Just that." I replied.

"Why are you here?" she asked. I could definitely hear the pain in her voice, as if every word was sending a dagger into her gut. "What's wrong?"

"Bella's been taken over by a witch or spirit or something." I said. "But don't worry. Your aunts and mom are going to take care of it." As I said this, her eyes grew large, but were quickly put back in their place.

"Good." She said and then let out a large breathe. She didn't move for a while. I could hear her still breathing, so I guessed she was asleep or unconscious, so I went back down stairs.

"How's she doing?" Phoebe asked when I walk into the kitchen to see how the potions were coming.

"She's very. . . relaxed." I said, searching in my brain for the right way to say it without setting off alarms.

"That's good." She said. "I was worried that having too many people visiting her would tire her out or upset her."

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"She took a couple fire balls for us, then she was beat up by a punch of demons." She said. "We healed her as best as we could, but she'll still be out for a while."

"That's okay." I said. "She has lots of people to take care of her."

"True." Phoebe replied. "So why did you help my girls?"

"Because they needed help." I replied. I suppose she had a right to be suspicious about me. I mean, how many vampires would help witches. _I wonder how their blood would taste compared to human blood? Would it be more powerful? Would it make me more powerful?_ I thought but quickly put those thoughts aside. Now was not the place or time for thoughts like those.

"Finished." Paige said, holding up a vial of dark blue potion. "This should show us what's taken Bella over."

"So what, do we dump it on her or. . .?" I asked.

"It will shatter onto her when we throw it at her." Piper said. I could feel that she was apprehensive toward me; she didn't trust me.

"So how do we get her here?" I asked.

"Well, you're here. Hopefully she'll just show up." Piper replied. "And when she does, we can trap her in a crystals."

Since we had to wait for Bella to come to us, we passed time by watching TV and what not. Though it got awkward when Paige's husband Henry came home and then later Pat's dad Coop, who I found out was a cupid.

"Do you wan to play Uno with us, Edward?" Penny asked after I had resorted to seeing how long I could stand on my hands for entertainment.

"Sure." I said, righting myself and sitting next to her on the couch. Her cousins Philip and Pansy were playing as well as Chris.

"Who wants to take Pearl her food?" Phoebe asked, carrying a tray of food Piper had prepared for her.

"Oh, oh, I do!" Chris volunteered, raising his hand high in the air.

"Edward, would please?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course." I said, getting off the couch and appearing in front of her a split second later. I took her by surprise, but she tried to hide it quickly. She handed me the tray and I started up the stairs as quietly as I could to take Pearl by surprise. No one had been to visit her since I had, so I thought she would be happy for the company.

"Food's here." I said, bursting into her room. But I wasn't greeted with a surprised smile from Pearl. No.

Bella was standing by her bed. My first instinct was to stop Bella from killing Pearl. Only she wasn't trying to kill her. She was kissing her.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Edward." Pearl gasped. "Don't raise alarms!"

"Bella." I grimaced. "What are you doing?"

"I told you, I'm not Bella." she replied, standing straight up incase I tried to attack her.

"Then who are you?" I asked, now positive this wasn't Bella after what I had just seen.

"My name is Tristin." she said. "I was killed trying to save Pearl's parents."

"Pearl, who is this guy, girl, whatever it is?" I asked.

"He was my boyfriend, but then he died. I'm sorry Edward. I just wanted him back, though I didn't think he would take over Bella." She scowled at him, showing her disapproval.

"It's only temporary, love." he replied. "Only until I have the means to get the body I want. But now, I have to go, before he gets his senses back and calls your mother up here." He gave her a peck on the lips, then vanished like he had before.

"Edward, please don't tell anyone about what you just saw." Pearl pleaded. "They didn't like him and they'd try to get rid of his spirit if they find out he took someone over."

"Did you help him take her over?" I asked.

"I just helped him he what he needed to get a body. I didn't know he was going to take Bella."

I sighed. "Am I going to get her back when this is done?"

"Yes." she said happily as she could muster with her injuries. "Once he finds a suitable body."

I took the tray of food over to her bed, set it on her lap, and walked out of the room without saying another word.

Back downstairs, Penny noticed something was up with me. "Edward? Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." I replied. "Is your mom still here?"

"No." she said. "She and my dad had to go somewhere. They'll be back later on."

"What about Pat?"

"Yeah. She's in her room. It's right down the hall from Pearl's."

"Thanks." I said, ruffling her hair. I went back up the stairs and found Pat's room easily. There was loud music permeating through the door.

"Pat?" I knocked on the door.

She answered it a second later, after she shut the music off. "What's up. Ed?"

No one had called me Ed in a while. It was strange. "Um, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." she said, stepping aside to let me in. "What about?"

There was a chair in the room and I went over and sat on it. "Pearl." I said.

"Is she alright?" Pat asked, alarmed.

"She's fine." I said. "I just have a couple questions about her."

"Like what?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, but, does she have a boyfriend?"

"Did she mention him to you?"

"Yes."

Pat looked down at her hands in her lap. "She did. But he died trying to save our parents from the people that caught them. My parents don't want us to tell her until she's stronger, incase she might try to do something irrational."

"Follow me." She added, getting off her bed and walking out the door. She went back down the stair, into the living room, and over to a table that held lots of picture frames. She picked one up and handed it to me.

It was Pearl and a guy, probably about twenty. He had sandy blond hair, but the rest of him screamed punk rebel. Pearl was smiling at the camera, while the guy was kissing her on the cheek. They looked really happy.

"This is him?" I asked, pointing to the guy in the picture.

"Yeah. He was really cool. But my parents didn't like him because he was a demon. They thought he might have had some evil reason for going out with her, besides because he like her. But he didn't. He was a really good guy. They were even thinking about getting married next year."

"Did your parents know about that?"

"No! They would have never let them."

We stood in silence for a long time. He grieving for her once possible brother- in- law, me for my lost love. I thought about telling her about Tristin and Bella, but Pearl had asked me not to, so I wouldn't, for now.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"How's she doing?" Phoebe asked when her and Coop got home. They had gone to a magical village to get more ingredients for potions they were going to make to get Tristin out of Bella. The more that I thought about what Pat and Pearl had said, though, the worse I felt about trying to hurt Tristin. I knew Pearl would never trust me after that; she probably wouldn't trust anyone in her family. I just hoped she wouldn't want to join him if/when he was gone.

"Everything is ready." Piper said, standing up from where she had been squatting on the ground. She was setting up a square of crystals to catch Bella- Tristin- when he came.

"Now all we have to do is wait." Chris said. That was it; I had to tell someone about Tristin before he really did get exercised. But who could I trust? I looked around the room at all the candidates. Piper, no. Paige didn't know her well enough. Phoebe, definitely not. What about Chris? Surely he would understand what Pearl had been thinking.

"Chris, can I talk to you?" I asked and motioned out of the room. Everyone was leaving anyway. They were going to take shifts watching.

"Is this the part where you suck every drop of blood out of me?" he asked jokingly, I think.

"No." I said. "I need to talk to you about Pearl."

" What about?"

"You know her boyfriend, Tristin? I think he was the one that took over Bella."

He thought about it. Did he know that spirits could take over people? It seemed like something an amateur witch would know. "It's possible." He said. "But what makes you think that?"

This was the question I had hoped he wouldn't ask. I hesitated. "Pearl was talking about him in her sleep, then Pat told me that he died and I just thought that if I were him, I would try to get close to Pearl. How do we get him out, then?"

"We would have to do a exorcism. But we would need Pearl to help and she never will." He replied.

"Why do we need her? Aren't there enough witches here to get rid of a spirit?"

"Yes, but she was the closest to him." Chris replied.

Philip came bursting in the door of the attic. "She's here." He said. Chris didn't hesitate to follow him out of the room.

Downstairs, fireballs were flying everywhere. There was definitely more than just Tristin and the Halliwells. There were at least three demons I could see from the top of the stairs. They saw me too. Fireballs came shooting at me and I had to dodge back behind the wall of the up stairs. The fireballs hit the wall were I had been standing and left scorch marks behind.

"Don't shoot at him!" Bella's voice yelled. The demons immediately lost interest in me and went back to fighting off the witches.

Phoebe and Piper were behind the wall that led to the front door. I didn't see Paige. Pat was in the large plant/ sitting room, hiding behind a couch. They were all throwing the potions they had made earlier. One met its target and the demon went up in flames, just like the one in Forks. When they didn't have any more potions, they used their powers. It was so cool. Piper used her hands to throw the demon back against the wall, then blew him up just like the potion had. Chris ran down the stairs when they others had the demons distracted. I followed right behind.

We made it to Phoebe and he whispered something in her ear. She stopped what she was doing and gave Chris a look of disbelief. Then, Chris orbed out of the room.

"Tristin!" Phoebe yelled out to him. "Stop. I know it's you." He held up a hand to the demons and they stopped. Then, he glared at me in anger.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked." Why did you take over that poor girl?"

"Because I wanted to be close to Pearl. It's only until I can get a real one; one I will keep."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "You can't just take someone's body!"

"What's going on?" Pearl asked, emerging weakly from down the hall. She stopped at the edge of the stair when she saw Tristin. "Tristin." She said weakly and lost consciousness, her body plummeting down the stairs.


	13. Chapter 12

**_\\ _:P(SORRY it took me SOOO long to update. Iwasonvacationforaweekandthenhadtomakeallmyhomeworkupthisweekand haven'thadANYtimetowritetheentiretime!!!!!!!!! But here it is! I hope you enjoy!!!):P//**

Chapter 12

I grabbed her before she hit the floor. Everyone looked at me as if I were some sort of monster. . . that is disfigured. It must have been the shock of how fast my reflexes were.

I brought her all the way down the stairs as Pansy came dashing down the stairs. I couldn't remember her going up them. She must have hidden up there while I was focused on dodging fireballs.

She ran to her mother and handed her something she had hidden under her shirt. Phoebe was talking to Tristin; try to distract him maybe? Yes, I was getting it now and I also understood what was the girl had given her mother. Paige slowly took the crystals and started to place one on the floor, while Pansy went around to his other side and put another one down. Then, as quick as she could move, Paige ran to the other side of Tristin and put the last crystal down, trapping him in the cage.

"What the hell-?" Tristin started, but didn't continue.

"You can't do this." Phoebe stated. "It isn't right. And we can't let you."

"What about Pearl?" he asked. "She wouldn't do this to me."

"Pearl is no longer your concern. Don't you see what you are doing to her? She is so weak and your being here, doing this has made her even weaker." Coop said, in defense of his daughter. They really must not have known how much Pearl cared about Tristin, and vise versa.

"I would never hurt Pearl!" Tristin yelled, hitting his hand against the cage in attempt to break it. Instead of breaking, his hand bounced off it with a loud cry of pain from him.

"Don't give us that crap." Phoebe said, narrowing her eyes into slits. "I know how your kind works. You pretend to care about people, but when it comes down to you or them, you will always choose yourself."

"You don't understand!" Tristin retorted. This time, he controlled the urge to hit the shield. "I care about her more than life itself. I would give my life for her. . . I did give my life for her!"

"Crap!" Phoebe yelled at him.

"I love her!" Tristin finally spit out. "And there is nothing you can ever do to change that." The last part only made it out as a whisper. He was telling the truth, I could tell. I couldn't read his thoughts, but I could tell by the look in his eyes, by all the things he had done for Pearl.

Tristin sat down in the cage, as far away from all the sides as he could get. Bella's body went limp. Tristin left her.

I ran over to the cage, positive that he was gone, and removed one of the crystals. The shield instantly went down. I ran to Bella's side. She was unconscious, but it was her.

"Let's take her upstairs." Piper said, coming over and putting a hand on my shoulder.

Chris carried Pearl up the stairs behind me. "You can put her in my bed." Pat offered. I nodded and followed her to her room. She pushed a couple books onto the floor, moved a couple pillows around, and the bed was ready for Bella.

As I came out of the room, Chris came out of Pearls. The look on his face was confusing. I couldn't tell if he was happy that Tristin was gone, or if he was thinking about what Pearl would do when she woke up and found him gone again.

"What now?" Phoebe asked when we were all assembled back in the kitchen. "He'll come back, they always do."

"We will be ready for him. Don't worry." Coop said, putting his arm around her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Isn't there some way he can be with her and not have to steal someone's body?" I asked, louder than I probably should have. I couldn't help it. I loved Bella, just like Tristin loved Pearl, and I felt guilty that I got the one I loved and he didn't.

They all looked at me like I had a spider crawling up my face; one with huge fangs and a tic tac toe board on its back.

"I'm sorry Edward. There is no way." Pat piped up.

"That's not fair! There has to be a way!" I replied.

"There isn't." Piper said in a voice that was probably meant to calm me down and be assertive at the same time. It didn't work.

"There has to be a way." I repeated. "I know there is."


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Tristin's body was recovered from the demons layer and brought back to the Halliwells house, but he wasn't able to take it back over because that would have been too easy. 

No matter what they tried, the Halliwells couldn't find or make a potion or spell that would bring him back. So, Bella and I enlisted the help of a certain vampire. 

"This is too weird." William said as we led him into the Halliwells house. "Aren't witches just in fairy tales?" 

"Aren't vampire's and werewolves too?" I retorted. I really didn't like him, but he was the only one that could do what we needed done. 

"I don't know if I can bring him back." He said. "He maybe a vampire or a human, or maybe a demon again." 

"Just try." I ordered, pointing at the perfectly preserved body. 

William pushed up his sleeves and laid his hands on Tristin; one on his face and one on his bare arm. Tristin wasn't there when we tried to do this and neither was Pearl. They were out for a walk by the beach. 

For a dew seconds, nothing happened. 

Twenty minutes later Pearl came bursting through the front door. "He's gone!" she shouted. "You sent him on didn't you!" she stomped into the house, tears running down her cheeks. Her mother and father were standing by the entrance to the kitchen. She walked over to them as fast as her injured legs would carry her. 

"Where is he?" she demanded, throwing her arms in the air. "Where did you send him?" 

"I'm right here." He replied, coming out of the kitchen. He laced his fingers around her waist. 

"Why did you leave me on the beach?" she asked. 

"I was called back." He said. He smiled as the full extent of his words sunk into her head. 

"You're alive again!" she shouted, throwing her arms around his neck. 

"Yes." He replied. 

"How?" she asked. 

"Edward's friend." He said, pointing to William. 

"More immortal enemy." I replied. "But it was the only thing we could think of that might work. 

"So you're back to normal?" she asked. 

"Almost." He replied. "I'm not quite as demonic as I used to be." 

"You're not a demon?" she asked, perplexed. "Then what are you?" 

"I'm a witch, like you now!" 

"How are you witch?" 

"Apparently, William's power doesn't just bring people back to life, it turns them into their opposite race or something like that." 

"I don't care what you are1" she said, kissing him softly on the lips. You're mine and you're alive, that's all that matters." 

It's been nearly a year since Tristin came back. He and the Halliwells have worked things out, for the most part! He now lives with them. . .

Things are back to normal with Bella and I as well, though she is still kind of freaked out about the whole being possessed by a guy thing. Her and I visit the Halliwells when we can. . .

Pearl will never fully recover from the injuries she sustained from their fight to free her parents. She will always walk with a limp and has permanent burn scars on her face and neck. But her head damage recovered completely and she has all her former power back. . .

Wyatt and Chris still bug Pearl about Tristin, though they do have more respect for him now that they realize how much he cares about her. . .

Pat orbs in to say hi sometimes. She went to the school and explained to the teachers that she wasn't going to go to school there anymore because her parents had been rescued from the terrorists that were holding them captive in Africa and she was going to live with them in California. She holds the record for shortest permanent stay in Forks, beating Bella's mother by about three months. . .

Penny is still hyper, though now she has found a new interest to study: the possibility that "bad" beings can be good. She is even taking a class at magic school about it. Carlisle and I have gone to her class once to explain why we live the way we do. . .

The original three sisters are still freaked out by me and think that I will suck the blood out of their children overtime I show up. It has gotten to the point now that Paige will leave with her children if she knows I am coming over, though they usually go to their rooms and orb back to say hi. Their husbands on the other hand, are becoming good friends with my family and me. . . 

Oh, and one more thing! Pearl and Tristin's wedding will be sometime next year! It will take place in Forks! There will be no demons in attendance. . .


End file.
